The Traitor
by LeagueVoidling
Summary: In a time long before Noxus and Demacia and even long before the fall of Shurima lived five men and with the betrayal of one of them, something changed. And it will take influence on the future. ( Sorry I suck at summaries D: )


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever so please do not be too harsh to me :) **

**Also, English isn't my mother tongue, so it could be a little hard to read sometimes.**

**Feedback is appreciated and haters ignored :)**

In a time that is long forgotten by all mortal creatures, a time, that is not even known for sure if it existed or not, a time long before the League of Legends, before Noxus and Demacia and even before the fall of Shurima, lived five men of great power, of such power, that they were considered as living gods. They observed the doings of the mortals and advised the rulers of this world. They had knowledge about everything in this world – and even of others. Yes, they were well aware of the fact, that there existed many other dimensions besides of theirs, but they also knew, that travelling between these worlds would be an impossibility even for them. Because between those dimensions was a place that was an impossibility itself. It was an infinite place without space and time, which they only called "the Void". They did not know much about this place besides the fact, that it was the place, that separated the dimensions. They did not know what would be the consequences if they would open a rift – or if a human would enter it.

After centuries of observing and advising the mortals, one of them, Tidak'Sah (who was also the strongest) had enough of just watching. He wanted more. He wanted to rule the ones that were far weaker than them. He wanted to enslave them. They should serve and fear them. And if they would try to resist, he would just kill them to prove their status as gods.

The other four didn't agree to his plan. They warned him that they would kill him if he tried to harm mankind. Peace was all they wanted. Peace and respect, not war and fear. Hearing that, he became mad and attacked them instantly. Killing them, he would prove his status as the one above all. The one that could even kill four gods in one battle. The sky above them was shaking and the ground beneath them was cracking. Tremendous volcanoes raised from the ground and erupted. Death surrounded them, life was nowhere to be found anymore. It was, as if the whole world would come to an end. That was, until they were capable to bind his body to the ground and rip out his heart. With their remaining power they were able to perform a magical ritual, that opened a rift into the Void that sucked in the lifeless body of their former comrade. Or so they thought.

**Tidak'Sah POV**

Where am I? Am I… dead? No. My thoughts are clear but my heart is no more. How am I supposed to be still alive then? Didn't they… kill me? Tidak'Sah opens his eyes.

What is this place? It is nothing but…the endless Void.

"Fa…ther", a voice suddenly called.

What? Uh… this is impossible… my heart… is… beating…! And it feels like a thousand arrows would pierce through it!

"Fa…ther"

"Again? Where are you? And WHO are you?"

"Close your eyes…father"

Tidak'Sah did as he was told and closed his eyes, the beating of his heart, or what he thought was his heart, was still there. But it was not painful…but soothing. Now, with his eyes still closed he saw something…it was a little creature, standing in front of him and speaking to him. It was nothing he has ever seen before.

"Please, release me, father!"

My eyes shot open as I felt the pain from before again. The beating was no more, but standing in front of me was…this little creature I saw in my mind!

"Thank you, father!"

I was confused, but I also knew what happened. My mind manifested and became this creature. I did not know why, and I did not know how. But I knew one thing for sure: in this place, I was the Creator; here I was a true GOD! And one day, I would find a way out of this place and I will take revenge on all living things!

"Father…I am hungry!"

"Just wait for a while my son. I promise you that you will feast as much as you can in the future. So save your hunger until then, Cho'Gath!"

**I know that this story is a little short and all but I just had this idea about the "creator" (or the "father") of the void. Hope you enjoyed it and if not, that's ok as well. *Crying in the corner* **


End file.
